


Growing Up

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Punk Castiel, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: First loves, forever loves...





	Growing Up

Dean basically had to be sedated for the plane ride, but it was totally worth it. This class trip to Paris has broadened his worldview in a whole lot of really exciting ways. 

* * *

Cas thought he’d always be Dean’s dirty little secret. And he was fine with that. Sure, he’d been in love with the boy since third grade, but in high school Dean was _cool_. He was the guy every girl wanted, the guy ever guy wanted to be. Cas knew there was no way he’d ever be anything other than Dean’s willing booty call, and that was okay. _Really._ The fact that nerdy little Cas Novak got to kiss the great Dean Winchester, got to touch him, even if no one could ever know… It was enough. It had to be enough, so it was.

And then Dean texted him to come meet him behind the school, said he had a special message for him, and everything changed.

* * *

Dean’s boyfriend Cas is a skinny, sarcastic, caustic little shit. He weighs like 98 pounds soaking wet, he listens to the loudest, shittiest music known to man, and he can’t go three days without picking a fight with some jock three times his size. He won’t stop running his mouth, he won’t wear anything that’s any color other than black, and he’s a total fucking freak.

Dean loves him more than anything.

* * *

His whole life, Cas was the freak, the outsider, the weird kid who was too smart to hang with the punks and too punk to hang with the brains. He thought he’d never find the place where he belonged.

Dean is the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures from a deleted tumblr, [Love is Beautiful](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ravenclawxd/149911599096), [Cool Boys in Leather](http://coolboysinleather.tumblr.com/post/157480047677), and [Lovehouse](http://lovehouse.tumblr.com/post/166690054940/lovehouse-lovehouse).


End file.
